


You've Got Mail

by thirteeninafez



Series: You've Got Mail [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, M/M, Post-Episode: s02e01 Kiss Kiss Bang Bang, Season/Series 02, Team Dynamics, alternative format, email
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27766189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirteeninafez/pseuds/thirteeninafez
Summary: A snapshots of emails sent between the members of Torchwood Three. Set at the beginning of Season 2.
Relationships: Gwen Cooper/Rhys Williams, Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Series: You've Got Mail [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080596
Comments: 22
Kudos: 66





	You've Got Mail

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, I found out how to use skins and properly use the HTML function in AO3. I wrote this entire fic in the Work Text HTML sections!!  
> Also, do click on links and attachments (I promise the attached documents don't actually download anything to your computer, that was impossible to do. But they do work as links!)  
> (And also, yes Cote is a real place. Just went for a random place in Cardiff, no idea how long it's been there. Try not to think too deep about it aha)  
> Thank you to Nik [@princessoftheworlds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessoftheworlds/pseuds/princessoftheworlds) for the quick edit!!

From: Harkness, Jack

Subject: Date?

To: Ianto

Sent: 9/01/08, 11:03

Ianto

Hope the subject of this email wasn't enough to put you off opening it. You thought anymore about my offer? It's been a few weeks now - just wanted to check we were still on the same page. Of course, if you've changed your mind, that's fine...

Jack

* * *

From: Jones, Ianto

Subject: Re: Date?

To: Jack

Sent: 9/01/08, 11:26

Jack

Upon receiving your email, I assumed the subject was indicating that you had forgotten how to use your calendar. (I am pleased that wasn't the case.)

Depending on which page you're on, I'd say that I am still willing to take you up on your offer. I'm not sure why you'd think I had changed my mind on that - unless you've changed your mind?

Ianto

* * *

From: Harkness, Jack

Subject: Re: Date?

To: Ianto

Sent: 9/01/08, 11:30

Ianto

Of course I haven't changed my mind. Why would I have sent the email if that were the case? I was just checking because you've been pretty quiet these past few weeks, and it's been unnerving me. Usually you're last to leave the Hub, but you've been making quick exits recently.

Jack

* * *

From: Jones, Ianto

Subject: Re: Date?

To: Jack

Sent: 9/01/08, 11:37

Jack

If you've noticed me being 'quiet,' it's probably due to the whiplash of not seeing you for three months, followed by you returning and acting as if everything's exactly the same as it was before.

Sorry. That was a bit harsh. I think we're all just trying to settle into old routines once again now that everything has changed once more. I'm sure we can talk about it when we go out.

Ianto

* * *

From: Harkness, Jack

Subject: Re: Date?

To: Ianto

Sent: 9/01/08, 11:39

Ianto

Harsh, for sure, but necessary to say. I've said sorry already, but I imagine you're gonna need more convincing than that.

You mentioned "when we go out." Does this mean you're saying yes? :-)

Jack

* * *

From: Jones, Ianto

Subject: Re: Date?

To: Jack

Sent: 9/01/08, 11:42

Jack

Yes. To both things you mentioned in that email.

Ianto

* * *

From: Harkness, Jack

Subject: Re: Date?

To: Ianto

Sent: 9/01/08, 11:44

Ianto

Great! I'll start planning immediately. Let me know when you're free at some point.

Jack

* * *

From: Harkness, Jack

Subject: Need some help

To: Gwen

Sent: 9/01/08, 11:49

Gwen

What's the nicest date you've been on with Rhys in Cardiff? I've been living here for generations, but I realise I know nothing about the city. That's what you get for living in a secret underground base, I guess? Ha ha.

Thanks, Jack

* * *

From: Cooper, Gwen

Subject: Re: Need some help

To: Jack

Sent: 9/01/08, 11:53

Jack

I'll have a think and send some places your way in a bit. There was this lovely French place, but I can't quite remember the name. I was always bad at French!

Any reason for all this?

Gwen

* * *

From: Harkness, Jack

Subject: Re: Need some help

To: Gwen

Sent: 9/01/08, 11:55

Gwen

Thanks a bunch - you're brilliant. And to answer your question, no. No reason in particular. :-)

Jack

* * *

From: Cooper, Gwen

Subject: Help?

To: Rhys

Sent: 9/01/08, 11:57

Hiya handsome

Do you remember the name of that French restaurant we went to a few months back? I'm so bad at French that the name's slipped from my memory!

Seems a quiet workday today, so I'll hope to be back by 6. Got anything planned for tonight? I was thinking dinner, movie... perhaps some other 'evening activities'? ;-)

Gwen x

* * *

From: Cooper, Gwen

Subject: Important!

To: Owen, Toshiko, Ianto

Sent: 9/01/08, 11:58

Guys

Anybody have any idea why Jack would send me an email asking for help and then ask me where I've been on dates around here? I know he's only been back a couple of weeks, but do you think he's met someone?

Gwen

* * *

From: Harper, Owen

Subject: Re: Important!

To: Gwen, Tosh, Ianto

Sent: 9/01/08, 12:00

You really didn't need to use "Important!" as the subject of that email. Who cares about who the captain's fucking? He's must've been through at least half of Cardiff by now.

Owen

* * *

From: Sato, Toshiko

Subject: Re: Important!

To: Gwen, Owen, Ianto

Sent: 9/01/08, 12:01

Owen, shut up. I think that's great news! I don't have any clue who Jack's talking about, but I hope he has a good evening!

Do you know anything, Ianto? You seem to know his calendar best.

Tosh

* * *

From: Jones, Ianto

Subject: Re: Important!

To: Gwen, Tosh, Owen

Sent: 9/01/08, 12:05

No, Tosh, unfortunately, I don't know much about this. (Or perhaps fortunately - I don't think I want to know what kind of things the captain does in his spare time.)

Might I remind you all that as the head of Torchwood, Jack can access all emails sent over the server if he wants? Best not to gossip too much or you'll inflate his ego even further...

Ianto

* * *

From: Williams, Rhys

Subject: Re: Help?

To: Gwen

Sent: 9/01/08, 12:15

Hey lovely

You're thinking of "Cote Brasserie," right? Any reason why? It was really nice there, we should go back some time.

Evening plans sound wonderful. Hope to see you home on time.

Rhys x

* * *

From: Jones, Ianto

Subject: Email policy

To: Gwen

Sent: 9/01/08, 12:19

Gwen

I must remind you that any emails sent to users not in our database will be flagged and directed my way. Just thought I'd let you know before you emailed Rhys anything you didn't want me seeing...

Ianto

P.S. If you're quiet, I can cover for you at 5 this evening. Go enjoy your evening :-)

* * *

From: Cooper, Gwen

Subject: Re: Email policy

To: Ianto

Sent: 9/01/08, 12:21

Ianto

You are an absolute dear - and I'll stick to texts from now on!

Gwen

* * *

From: Harkness, Jack

Subject: Date (no question mark)

To: Ianto

Sent: 9/01/08, 12:29

Attached:  [Cote Lunch.doc (9 KB).](https://media-cdn.tripadvisor.com/media/photo-s/11/c6/30/49/snap-shot-of-the-set.jpg) [Cote Dinner.doc (11 KB).](https://b.zmtcdn.com/data/menus/974/6102974/25ca63d05b1b81dc38906f751866b707.jpg) [Drinks Menu.doc (8 KB).](https://b.zmtcdn.com/data/menus/974/6102974/7b8cd31fe8751eaa360d824e872f638a.jpg)

Ianto

Found an idea for our date. [Link.](https://coteathome.co.uk/)

Let me know what you think. Have attached a few of their menus.

Jack

P.S. Are the others gossiping about me?

* * *

From: Jones, Ianto

Subject: Re: Date (no question mark)

To: Jack

Sent: 9/01/08, 12:31

Jack

Must admit, I was a little bit nervous to click on any link you sent for fear of it taking me to some sort of X-rated site. Though, if the date goes well...

Menus look good. Lunch or dinner there suits me just fine. I don't have anything on (other than work) so it's up to you. We could make an evening of it and go for dinner at the weekend or if Torchwood keeps us busy, Cote have a restaurant on the Bay which we could take lunch at. Will ask Tosh what the Rift predictions are looking like.

Ianto

P.S. If you email Gwen asking for advice, don't expect her not to gossip about you.

* * *

From: Harkness, Jack

Subject: Re: Date (no question mark)

To: Ianto

Sent: 9/01/08, 12:34

Ianto

I'd prefer to do this properly and spend the evening with you rather than a quick lunch. I meant what I said before. I came back for you, and this time around, I want to do you right.

Check with Tosh and let me know. I'll make reservations once you do. I'm looking forward to it already :-)

Jack

* * *

From: Jones, Ianto

Subject: Re: Date (no question mark)

To: Jack

Sent: 9/01/08, 12:40

Jack

I'm glad to hear that you are serious about all this. I too am looking forward to it.

Talking about food is making me hungry, though. Shall I order some lunch in?

Ianto

* * *

From: Harkness, Jack

Subject: Re: Date (no question mark)

To: Ianto

Sent: 9/01/08, 12:42

Ianto

Come up to my office and I'll help you order...

Jack

* * *

From: Jones, Ianto

Subject: Re: Date (no question mark)

To: Jack

Sent: 9/01/08, 12:43

On my way.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Considering doing more with this. If anybody has any ideas, do let me know!  
> Also, had a lot of help from [this work.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11514573) So thanks!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated! Find me on Tumblr @thirteeninafez  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
